1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming devices such as, for example, copying machines, facsimile machines, document storage machines, printers etc. The invention includes both apparatus for and methods of image forming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a thermal transfer color copying machine, there is provided a thermal transfer ribbon having different color inks thereon such as, for example, yellow, magenta, cyanine, and black. When copying a colored original on such a copying machine, the imaged pattern of the original is analyzed by color into a pattern of the above four colors to express the color of the original on the copy by lapping each ink. However, in this method, even if the original is only two colors, such as for example red and blue, the reproduced color on the copy is formed by lapping the four colors of the ribbon. When the color is red, magenta ink and yellow ink are lapped. Therefore, when a copying paper for forming the duplicate is displaced during the two-color printing, there has been a defect that lapping of ink of the two colors is displaced, or spreading of ink becomes worse resulting in a bad poor quality image. When transferring an original where color letters are written on the background, for example the white background of a copying paper, there has been a disadvantage that the paper quality becomes remarkably worse.